Half Blood Princess
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: A look into Hermione's life on her wedding day. Follow her life through fights, laughs, tragedies, war, family and most importantly- family
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Blood Princess

The Half-Blood Princess

Prologue:

Mrs Weasley was putting the final touches to Hermione's hair. She was dressed in a beautiful floor length white gown. It had a corset-like top, tied at the back. The gown came in at the waist and then flowed out and down to the floor where it trailed a bit behind her. The bottom of the gown was decorated with diamantes forming a swirl pattern. The corset-like top was tight and covered in jewels and beads. The veil that lay gently down her back was attached to her hair with a tiara loaned to her by Lily. All in all she looked absolutely stunning. She had everything a bride should have: something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Something Old: Her mother's diamond and pearl necklace.

Something New: Her wedding gown designed by Dana.

Something Borrowed: Lily's tiara

Something Blue: Her earrings designed by Ashleigh.

Lily, Dana, Ash, Molly, Luna, Ginny and Hermione's friends from Salem Academy, Kayla and Sam were helping Hermione get ready. Luna, Ginny, Kayla and Sam were doing Hermione's makeup and accessories. Ash, Dana, Molly and Lily were working on Hermione's gown.

"You look absolutely beautiful hon. Harry won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Remus Lupin standing there looking on in awe. "Everyone is waiting for the bride. You ladies had better get ready." Remus continued looking at Dana and friends.

Lily, Ash, Dana and Molly each gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and wished her luck. Luna, Ginny, Sam and Kayla followed. Hermione linked arms with Remus and walked to the archway set up in the Weasley's backyard where the wedding was to take place. She looked up the aisle. She saw Bill and Fleur's four year old daughter Emalita walking down the aisle as the flower girl. Charlie's 3 year old son Christopher was the Page Boy and Tonks and Kingsley's 3 year old son Michael was the Ring bearer.

They were followed by Sam then Luna and Kayla and finally Ginny who was the maid of honour.

The bridal march began; Remus flipped the veil so that it covered Hermione's face and they walked up the aisle. As she walked she smiled at everyone.

When she walked past James, Sirius, Lily, Dana and Ash she paused for a brief second. She smiled at them. All five had tears in their eyes. Especially Lily and James her godparents whom she had been living with for the past year.

Hermione looked ahead to the alter where she saw her husband-to-be Harry, his best man Caleb Black and his groomsmen: Nick Lupin, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They are all the best of friends. They all looked handsome, but none as handsome as her Harry.

She then looked at her Bridal Party. Each of the girls were wearing a different coloured gown of the same style, a halter neck style tied at the back. On the bottom of each gown was a floral pattern created by beads. Sam's gown was a shimmery dusty pink colour with chocolate brown beads, Kayla's gown was a light shimmery apple green colour with yellow beads, Luna's gown was a shimmery sky blue with dark blue beads and Ginny's gown was a shimmery light purple with dark purple beads. Their hair was done in a French Twist with a few wispy bits framing their faces. They each had a tiara perched beautifully in their hair. They all looked beautiful but none as beautiful as Hermione.

She looked to her Flower Girl, Page Boy and Ring Bearer. Emalita was wearing an ivory coloured halter style gown with a purple sash. Her hair was in a side ponytail and a crown of flowers was resting on her head. Chris and Michael where in little black tuxedos. Chris had a blue shirt underneath while Michael had a purple shirt underneath. They looked so cute. Emalita and the bridesmaids had a bouquet of roses and lavender. Hermione's bouquet was made of lilies, roses, ivy and tulips (her mum's favourite flowers).

Hermione heard Mrs Weasley sniffle. She looked up and saw that Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore and McGonagall all had happy tears in their eyes. She realised that this was the way her parents would have wanted her wedding. It was the dream wedding her mother and she had been planning since she was 8 years old. Remus was walking her down the aisle on her father's wishes.

Thinking of her parents brought tears to her eyes as she remembered them. She realised that her parents would be proud of her for picking such a loving husband.

She was brought back to her senses when she heard the priest say "Who gives this young lady away?" "I do". Remus answered. Remus flipped back her veil, smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, shook Harry's hand and placed Hermione's hand in it. He then walked back to join the his wife and friends in the crowd.

Harry took Hermione's hand and the priest began the service.

Looking into her husband-to-be's eyes and saying the immortal words "I do" and hearing him repeat them brought Hermione back to her seventh year when her life took a tragic turn and the days that her life picked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Blood Princess Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it but I do own the plot and any new characters.**_

"Come on girl lets go. We aren't getting any younger." Sam said as Hermione was putting her phone, wallet, iPod and makeup in her handbag.

The three girls, Sam, Kayla and Hermione, were getting ready to go out for the day. They were going to the beach and then going shopping.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's go." Hermione said.

The three girls walked downstairs, called out a quick goodbye to Hermione's mum Amy and hopped into Hermione's red Honda Accord Convertible. Hermione put on her sunglasses before reversing out of her driveway.

As soon as they were out of Hermione's street, the girls turned on a cd they had made and began playing it as loud as they could. Over the music Hermione said "Why don't we go shopping first?"

When the girls nodded, Hermione turned left and headed towards the mall.

Hermione parked the car, put the roof up and the girls walked inside.

After about 30 minutes of walking around, Hermione heard the loud bark like laughter of one of her best friends. She turned and saw her best friends Caleb Black, Harry Potter, Nick Lupin and Draco Malfoy. Also with them were their parents Sirius and Ashleigh Black, Remus and Dana Lupin and James and Lily Potter. Draco had run away from home a year before and was now living with Harry.

Hermione walked slowly up behind Caleb. She put her arms out, jolted him in the ribs and said "BOO!"

Hermione doubled over in laughter when Caleb jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. How are you?" Hermione said as Caleb calmed down and hugged her. Harry, Draco and Nick also hugged her before she remembered her friends. Hermione indicated for Sam and Kayla to come over.

"Guys, these are my friends Kayla and Sam. Sam, Kayla this is Draco, Harry, Nick, Caleb, Sirius, Ashleigh, Dana, Remus, Lily and James." Hermione said as her friends all shook hands.

"We are fine. What about you Mione?" Caleb asked.

"Good. What are you guys doing today?" Hermione said.

"Not much. Shopping for a little bit and then going to visit Dumbledore at Hog—huh!" Sirius started but ended abruptly when Ash elbowed him in the stomach.

Hermione started to laugh before she said "Ash, its fine. Sam and Kayla go to Salem. So don't worry."

Sirius stuck out his tongue childishly at his wife before saying "What are your plans Hermione?"

"You know. Go shopping then go to the beach. If you guys wanted, you can come" Hermione offered.

The boys looked at one another before turning to their parents. At their nods the boys turned back and Harry said "Sure. We'll meet you at the beach. We have to go get changed."

The kids all bade the adults' goodbye before heading towards the carpark. Harry, Draco, Caleb and Nick took the shopping off the girls and headed for Hermione's car.

"Guys you know we can carry it ourselves." Hermione protested.

Harry just grinned at her. The grin made Hermione blush and her heart skipped a beat. Sam and Kayla noticed and grinned at one another.

Hermione popped the boot of her car and the boys put the shopping in. Harry closed the boot and walked to the front of the car. He opened the driver's side door for Hermione and shut it when she got in.

Nick opened the door, pulled the passenger seat forward and offered Kayla his hand. Kayla took it and hopped into the backseat. Sam hopped into the front seat and Nick shut the door.

Harry leant on the door and said "We'll see you soon at the beach."

Hermione nodded, turned the key in the ignition, put the roof down and drove out of the carpark.

When they were out of the carpark and on the main road, Sam said "Ok Hermione. Why didn't you tell us you had a crush on Harry?"

Hermione swung her head around to her friend, her mouth wide open. "What? That's ridiculous. Harry is one of my best friends." Hermione said.

Kayla snorted and said "Honey, when Harry grinned at you, you blushed as red as your car. You so like him."

"Do not." Hermione said, blushing again.

"Do too. See look at you face." Sam said as her and Kayla laughed.

"Ok fine. I like him now shut up." Hermione said as the turned into the carpark at the beach.

The girls got out of the car, put the roof up again and got their bags before walking to the change rooms.

They walked out of the change rooms and sat on their towels near the water waiting for the boys.

**With the Boys **

Harry and the boys waved to the girls before apparating back to Godric's Hallow. When they got there, they threw on some swimmers, got some towels and walked out of the house. They would normally have apparated to Ron's to see if he wanted to come but his whole family were visiting their second eldest brother Charlie in Romania.

The boys walked to the garage and got into Harry's Black Ford convertible and drove to the beach.

When they got to the beach, they parked next to Hermione's car, hopped out, stripped off their shirts and walked down to the beach with their towels.

They saw the girls sitting on their towels and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Hermione was sitting on a green and purple towel. Her long, curly, brown hair was blowing in the wind underneath a straw hat. She was wearing a white triangle bikini and a pair of short, black board shorts. She had on a pair of black sunglasses and was drinking a bottle of cola.

Caleb, Nick and Draco noticed this and started laughing. "Does Harry-boy like our Mione?" Caleb teased.

Harry punched him in the arm and then punched the other two as well because Draco and Nick said together "Aww, he's blushing."

"Guys, she's my best girl mate. I don't like her in that way." Harry said.

"Sure sure." Caleb said with a smirk that had girls standing near them swooning.

"Fine, fine. I do like her but if you tell her…" Harry threatened.

Caleb, Draco and Nick held their hands up in defence before the four walked over to the girls.

"Hey ladies." Caleb said with a suave smile. The girls turned and smiled. "Hey." They said in unison.

The boys spread out their towels and sat down. They talked for a while before Sam said "Ok, who wants to go for a swim?"

The boys all jumped up and said "Me! Me! Me!"

The girls laughed before Hermione said "Fine but first put on your sunscreen. Your mothers would skin me alive if you guys got burnt."

The boys laughed before grabbing the sunscreen from their bags and applying it to their chests, arms, face and legs. "Alright come here and we'll do your backs." Sam said.

The girls put the sunscreen on the boy's backs carefully. When they were done they slapped their backs gently before grabbing their own sunscreen and applying it to their chests, stomachs, legs, arms and face.

"Your turn for it to be put on your backs. Lie down." Draco said.

The girls lay on the stomachs on their towels as the boys squeezed some sunscreen into their hands.

"Well, I'll meet you in the water." Caleb said before racing into the surf.

Nick, Draco and Harry put the cold cream in their hands on the girl's backs, laughing slightly as they shied away from the coldness of it. They rubbed it in before helping the girls up and walking to the surf.

When they neared the surf, the boys grinned wickedly at one another before picking the girls up, throwing them over their shoulders and running head first into the water. The girls squealed as the cold water made contact with their entire bodies.

As the girls surfaced, they glared at the boys before pouncing on them and dunking them. The girls jumped off and ran along the beach giggling. All four boys took chase. The boys eventually caught up to the girls and grabbed them again.

Nick began to tickle Kayla, Draco tickled Sam and Hermione was double tortured by Harry and Caleb. "Ok Ok! We give, we give." Hermione managed through giggles.

The boys stopped tickling the girls and nodded. Hermione walked out of the surf and lay down on her towel. Sam and Kayla however decided to go hire a surfboard each and have a go. Caleb, Nick and Draco decided to join them. "Harry, you wanna come?" Sam asked.

"No thanks. I'll go keep Hermione company." Harry said. He walked out of the surf and up to his towel. He lay down on it (conveniently the towel was placed next to Hermione's) and rolled on his side.

"Hey Mione." Harry said.

Hermione turned her head when she heard him and smiled "Hey Harry. Where's everyone else?"

"They went to hire some surfboards. What'cha reading?" Harry said, noticing Hermione had a book in her hand. _~ Only Hermione would carry a book to the beach with her. ~ _Harry thought with a smile.

"Oh, it's called _Heidi_ by Johanna Spyri. It's a classic." Hermione said.

Harry smiled before lying down just to look at Hermione.

A few minutes later Hermione sat up and said "Harry, can you put some more sunscreen on my back please?"

Harry nodded before sitting up. He picked up the sunscreen, put some in his hand before rubbing his hands together. He gently massaged the white cream onto her back. He rubbed it on her lower back, relishing the feel of her skin. He leant over and asked "Do you want me to put it on your legs?"

When Hermione nodded, he put more sunscreen in his hands and rubbed it down her smooth, long legs. He massaged her calves and his breath caught when he heard her moan.

When the sunscreen had been rubbed in, he lay back down on his towel, watching his friends surf when, before he knew what he was doing, he leant over and kissed Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry in shock.

Harry sat up and said "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am."

Hermione held up her hand to Harry's lips and said "Harry, its ok."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't mind. Harry I… um…" Hermione started _~ oh great time to get tongue tied Hermione ~ _She thought. "I um, like you."

Harry was shocked to say the least. _~ Hermione likes me. YES! Now I just gotta tell her ~_

"Wow Hermione." Harry said in awe.

Hermione's face dropped and her heart fell. Harry noticed this and said "Hermione no it's not like that. I'm shocked. I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I did about you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I feel the same. I like you too." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and Harry begun to lean in. He looked at Hermione's face, waiting to see any protest. When none appeared, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. Hermione lifted her hands and ran them through his hair while his hands made their way down to her waist.

Sam and Kayla looked over at their friend to see what she was doing. They were shocked when they saw Harry and Hermione lip-locked in a passionate embrace. Sam and Kayla smiled at one another before turning to the boys who were floating on boards beside them. Sam said "Oi you three. Turn around and look at our mates."

The three boys turned and smiled at their two best friends. They had been dancing around this attraction for 2 years now. They were glad they had finally come to their senses

"Thank bloody Merlin for that." Caleb said as he smiled at his best guy mate and best girl mate. He was glad they were finally together. They completed one another and everyone knew it.

Harry pulled away from Hermione reluctantly in order to breathe and licked his lips. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen but to Harry she had never looked more beautiful. Harry stroked her face and smiled as her eyes closed.

He kissed her lips gently again and said "That was amazing."

Hermione could only nod because she was still dazed from the kiss. Harry lay down and pulled Hermione down on top of him. Harry stroked Hermione's hair as she traced the muscles on his chest.

Hermione sat up and said "Let's go swimming," Harry smiled and followed Hermione to the surf.


End file.
